1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diaphragm for speakers made of metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, some diaphragms for speakers are made of metal such as aluminum or the like.
Since such a metal diaphragm for speakers enjoys high rigidity, it has advantages that the high limit frequency can be improved and the stability in quality is ensured.
However, it has a disadvantage that when the diaphragm is made of metal, the sound pressure frequency characteristics can be extended to the high-pitch tone region since the Young's module of the diaphragm is very high, but a sharp peak may be generated because the internal loss of the sound in the diaphragm is low, and thus it is difficult to apply the metal diaphragm to the midrange-woofer speakers in which smooth attenuation without a peak is desirable.